Fallen
by Detroness
Summary: "Sometimes it takes a good fall to really know where you stand." ― Hayley Williams - You are a member of the Survey Corps, the main army that ventures beyond the protection of the walls to fend off the hoards of demons that threaten humanity. This is your fall from grace... A Supernatural/Minor Fantasy AU of Attack on Titan. Demon Levi x Demon Slayer Reader
1. I

_Fallen_

_Supernatural/Minor Fantasy AU of Attack on Titan_

_Demon Levi x Demon Slayer Reader _

_Fallen (c) Detroness: Do not copy, edit, or repost. _

_Attack on Titan (c) Hajiime Isayama_

_The details have been lost to the unforgiving winds of time but the lasting scars have still remained, burned in the minds of humanity. _

_Demons… _

_They drove mercilessly against humanity without reason until about a century ago when humanity was finally able to erect three powerful walls which are fueled by the magic of the three families; Maria, Rose, and Sina. _

_However within recent years, the walls have been weakening to the point of where some hoards of demons can push through and then lay siege to the cities within. _

_Thus by the order of the Titans, and decreed by the royalty that serves underneath them, the lower class must pay tribute to defending humanity by bearing at least one child to strengthen the armies that go and defend humanity beyond the walls. _

_You are the only child of your family and you are a part of that bloody tribute that will defend against the demonic hoards yet to come. _

_You've known this all of your life, after all your parents drilled that thought into your head the moment you could understand what they were saying… _

_You are ready to die for the cause of humanity and for a better future even though you know full well that you will die in vain. _

_However it seems that fate has other plans in store for you… _

**¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ ø,¸**

_Your eyes open to the world of dreams but this time the atmosphere matches your grim disposition. Normally you dream of a world remade, without demons, without the Titans, without fear… That's not the case of this dream however… The world is painted in a metallic gray or silver and the lack of a sun or moon makes it difficult to determine when your dream might be occurring at compared to the black and white days of reality. It doesn't help that heavy clouds blanket the sky above you either… The silence is deafening to the point where you can hear your own heartbeat in your chest. _

_Currently you're standing on the tallest hill among the rolling plains of knee high grass that fill the horizon of your dream. A long but plain silk dress decorates your small frame and is the same color as everything else here. _

_It seems to be calm here in this silver landscape but you know better, this is just the calm before the shit storm that's going to rain fire from the heavens …_

_"Wow. You're a depressing little shit." _

_You turn around and look for the source of that voice, it belongs to a male and an older one at that… It was no figment conjured by your dream, it's a demon… _

_"Ah… Took you long enough you shitty brat?" _

_You don't even bother to reply to that._

From experience, you know that demons will often twist a person's words to use against them and eventually bind them into an unbreakable contract that only benefits the demon.

_"Stubborn little shit, are you?" _

_You snort._

_"Tch. Damn brat."_

Your eyelid twitches in irritation, "Did you come to haunt my dreams just to insult me?"

_"So you actually have a voice, brat? Congratulations…" The demon drawls._

Your teeth grit together while your eyebrows nit together and your upper lip just curls up, just like an animal.

"But no, I did not enter your dream just to insult you brat."

"Then what did you come for?" You ask, reigning in your composure.

"Some political shit has come up and I need you to solve it."

You raise an eyebrow and then open your mouth to speak, "Wh -"

"[Name]! Wake up! You'll be late!" Krista's voice rings out clearly in the silver sky.

_"Tch. Damn brat." Levi clicks his tongue twice. _

"Ymir. I can't wake her up."

"She's going to get ass eaten out by the higher ups…"

"Wait Ymir! You don't need to do that!"

"Krista she's sleeping like the dead itself…"

"At least let me try again."

"… Fine."

_"Tch. Till next time shitty brat." Levi says. _

_The sky above you starts to crack like glass and soon enough it shatters and you find yourself falling… _

… Onto the hard wooden floor of your room; head over heels or rather heels over head, you look up at Ymir who's holding your sheets in between her hands.

"Ow." You dryly state.

"Well you wouldn't wake up [Name}. It is your fault that I had to pull the sheets." Ymir replies with a bored tone.

"You didn't have to pull the sheets, you could have just left my ass in bed." You retort.

"Hmph. Hardly, it's more interesting to see you get eaten alive by our superiors."

"Bitch." You mutter and start to get dressed. This is going to a shitty and long day…


	2. II

_Fallen_

_Supernatural/Minor Fantasy AU of Attack on Titan_

_Demon Levi x Demon Slayer Reader _

_Fallen (c) Detroness: Do not copy, edit, or repost._

_Attack on Titan (c) Hajiime Isayama_

_The details have been lost to the unforgiving winds of time but the lasting scars have still remained, burned in the minds of humanity. _

_Demons… _

_T__hey drove mercilessly against humanity without reason until about a century ago when humanity was finally able to erect three powerful walls which are fueled by the magic of the three families; Maria, Rose, and Sina. _

_However within recent years, the walls have been weakening to the point of where some hoards of demons can push through and then lay siege to the cities within. _

_Thus by the order of the Titans, and decreed by the royalty that serves underneath them, the lower class must pay tribute to defending humanity by bearing at least one child to strengthen the armies that go and defend humanity beyond the walls._

_You are the only child of your family and you are a part of that bloody tribute that will defend against the demonic hoards yet to come. _

_You've known this all of your life, after all your parents drilled that thought into your head the moment you could understand what they were saying… _

_You are ready to die for the cause of humanity and for a better future even though you know full well that you will die in vain. _

_However it seems that fate has other plans in store for you… _

**¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ ø,¸**

"Alright you little shits! Listen up! Scouts are coming in and reporting that a large demonic horde is approaching Wall Sina and your priority is to kill all the demons that get close enough to the wall or get through!" Your squad leader barks out, his face is red and he's sweating heavily.

You roll your eyes at his nervousness, and with a sigh you go back to sharpening your twin long swords. A frown decorates your face as you examine the worn dark leather wraps around the hilt of the swords, they'll have to be replaced soon… You set the whetstone down and pick up the polishing cloth and gently rub the pommel of one of the swords, and after a few swirls you look at the result. On both sides of the pommel it is simply decorated with an engraving of crossed wings, which are commonly scratched on most of the other squad members' pommels, but not yours, the wings are still pristine as the day you received the twin swords thanks to your great care with handling your swords.

It's a marking of honor, which represents and recognizes your decision to join the Survey Corps. Your name is engraved in cursive handwriting on the cross guard of the hilt but it's slightly worn down and has multiple hatches across your name, mostly caused by your sword clashing against that of a demon's in battle.

Raising your hand, you begin to polish the blade of one of the swords.

The blade itself is a simply silver metal except for the fuller of the blade which is mysteriously ebony. However like all Survey Corps swords, special enchantments or runes are carved into the fuller of the blade. All blades have several enchantments that are embedded into all of the blades, such as the enchantments to make these blades more durable and lightweight but for each person the rest of the enchantments are specially designed for each user of the blade.

The rune that is embedded into your blades represents winter. With the winter runes embedded in your blades, frost continually glitters off the edges of the blades and small snowflakes fall from the surfaces of both blades.

Even now the metal is cold to the touch and as you pull away the rag from the blade's surface, the fabric turns stiff from the frost that grows into the weaving. However your hands are fine, just slightly chilled by the proximity of the enchanted blade with your warm flesh.

"Sasha! You shouldn't eat that!" Krista's voice brings you out of your routine.

With a raised eyebrow, you glance over your shoulder at the rest of the females in the armory. Sasha's swords are resting by the brown haired girl's side while she's greedily gobbling down one of her baked potatoes. At the rate she's eating, she grimly reminds you of the demons of hunger and gluttony that you've seen feast on the remains of corpses, both human and demon, after battles have been waged.

She pouts and stops eating for a moment and holds about a fourth of the original potato in her hands, and she looks at the blonde archer.

"Wi nut?" Sasha asks and you grimace as some of the potato spills out of her mouth.

"You'll get fat." Mikasa dully states as she looks at Sasha, with her two long swords draped across her lap.

Sasha's mouth drops open and more potato spills out, "Wa!"

"Close your mouth, that's disgusting." Ymir dryly states and a scowl decorates her face.

Immediately Sasha snaps her mouth shut and looks down at her lap where the chewed remains of some of her potato sit. Her face contorts and she painfully throws out of the chewed remains of the potato into the garbage and then finishes the last of the potato in her hands.

"You remind me of a demon of glutton or hunger, if you prefer, by the way you devoured that potato." You dryly state and pick up another cloth and begin to polish the other blade.

Sasha's mouth flops down like a fish and she stutters for a few seconds before the silence is cut by Ymir's laughter, and of course, Krista has a mortified look on her face.

No sooner have you put in your two cents, and then do you tune out the rest of the conversation as you continue to polish your blades…

Finally satisfied with your work you set both blades down onto the wooden bench that you're sharing with Annie. You sneak a glance at the blonde haired woman and you suppress a snort at her dull gaze at the floor but then you turn your attention to her swords which are a dull grey, and a small frown decorates your face.

Annie has always been an enigma to you and her 'don't give a fuck' attitude, as Ymir so eloquently puts it, only adds to your curiosity to the reasons behind her actions. Sometimes you're tempted to strike up a conversation with her but neither of you can keep a conversation going and so it'd most likely be like two brick walls talking to each other…

With a silent sigh, you turn your attention away from Annie and start to check your ornate chrome colored crossbow for any mechanical mishaps. Satisfied with finding nothing out of the ordinary, you set the crossbow down and go to checking the 35 arrows that you have in your inventory. The saying, better to be safe than sorry, applies heavily here; you've seen several soldiers been mauled alive because their weapons were faulty due to their lack of care for their weapons…

That's probably why Annie's lack of care puzzles you so…

With a sigh you begin to slide the bolts into their slots around the custom belt that you specifically asked for when you first received your crossbow. The belt is meant to fit securely against either one of your thighs and the arrows are securely attached to the belt all around the outside of your thigh. After a few minutes of performing this mundane task, you're finally finished and one last time you quickly check over your equipment. Your thumb runs over the intricate carvings that decorate your crossbow, most of the carvings are cleverly designed curves and loops but you noticed the actual shape they form towards on the foregrip of the crossbow. An ornate but cleverly disguised dragon head with its jaws open towards the cocking stirrup of the mechanism.

Just like your swords, you've kept the crossbow in pristine shape and your fellow soldiers say that it looks better than the first time you received it. You don't know if that's true or not but you suppose that it did look like quite the sore sight once you first received it…

Satisfied with the results, you stand up and steal a quick glance around the room but besides Mikasa and yourself everybody else is still tending to their weapons and chatting with each other. You holster your crossbow your to your back and sheathe your swords against your hips and walk out of the armory.

The sun is low in the sky and it has painted the sky an ominous blood red, almost as if it's foretelling the upcoming battle. If you squint you can make out the magic that weaves the walls together, well maybe walls isn't the right word… The three walls aren't actually walls, more like magical barriers in the shape of a dome that overarches the entire human domain. The magic itself is able to keep out most demons but about 150 years ago, or so the records say, demons started to use military weapons such as catapults to damage the outer regions of the human domain which would often start unstoppable wildfires that ravage the food supply, the three families were ordered to bind earth magic into the barriers.

Thus large floating chunks of various minerals revolve and are bound together around the human domain and of course each barrier has a different mineral floating around it. Wall Sina has precious but sturdy metals such as platinum inlaid with diamond that make up the wall and of course it is ornately decorated with golden inlays that form carvings similar to the ones found in your crossbow. Between the floating chunks of wall is another reinforced magical barrier specifically for the protection of the residents within Wall Sina. Wall Rose is mainly consistent of steel boulders that are bound together with large tree roots that are about as thick as a caravan. Wall Maria is the most primitive with it being mainly just common stone found in the ground beneath your feet with the binding being iron chains.

Your favorite wall is probably Wall Rose because during the spring time the roots will actually bloom every morning with various colored morning glories, Wall Sina is fanciful but impractical in a sense, it's more made for beauty than practicality.

You make your way to the stables where various creatures are kept ranging from magnificent horses to mighty dragons. Most soldiers are given horses but some, like you and Mikasa for example, were given the option to have your choice of a special steed. Both you and Mikasa chose a mount derived from the Draco family, or the dragon family; Mikasa chose a wyvern while you simply chose a young female dragon.

Mikasa's wyvern often stands is a similar manner to that of a bird unlike most wyverns who support their upper body with their wings. The wyvern is plated in shiny ebony colored scales, with its wing membrane being a dark gray, and the iris color is lighter gray.

Your young dragon is a beautiful silver or chrome color with a lovely indigo iris color, with a crown of horns sprouting from the sides of its head and a silky white mane running down its neck. Large wings adorn your dragon's lithe body and sometimes you can catch a faint tint of azure within their silver depths.

The others; Annie, Krista, Ymir, and Sasha also have special mounts.

Annie has a cerberus that possesses three fearsome wolf heads while its tail is that of a serpent, its torso is covered in a pale golden fur that when coated with blood grimly reminds you of war paint. All of the wolf's eyes are equipped with intimidating crimson red irises and icy blue pupils that match Annie's own eyes. Each head represents one of Annie's primary emotions; the middle represents her apathy, the right represents her disdain, and the left represents her isolation. However despite this, both Annie and her mount are a fearsome opponent on the battle field.

Krista's mount is a beautiful snow colored Pegasus, or a winged horse, which is complete contrast in both physical appearance and personality to Ymir's black and gray spotted griffon. Krista's Pegasus is friendly to everyone and can easily be mounted by anyone, experienced in riding or not, while Ymir's griffon is an aggression creature that will not allow anyone but Ymir to ride them. You've only had one close encounter with the griffon once and it took out a large chunk of your arm out with that menacing beak, but the only good thing is that you were able to gain its respect and you're able to at least approach the creature without having to fear about being trampled. However just like Ymir and Krista, their mounts are easily compatible with each other.

Sasha's mount is an umber colored wyrm with two powerful forearms that it uses to drag its heavily muscled body across the fields of battle. Two ram horns sprout from the creature's head while another horn sprouts from the creature's forehead and sweeps towards the rest of the body. Bright orange eyes adorn the creature's head while its oversized fangs jut from its jaws that always seem to have something to chew on… Thick plates adorn its back that is decorated with smaller spikes that grow on various places of the wyrm.

You make your way into the stables and are greeted with your dragon that you've called Aurora. She greets you with a slightly shake of her head and nudges your cold outstretched hand. You've always enjoyed the feeling of her smooth but warm scales underneath your hands; it reminds you of the feeling of that faux leather coat that you held once for a sensible resident of the Sina district.

Unlike Mikasa's wyvern that is made for dropping from great heights in the sky in order to brutally crush the enemies below, Aurora is made more for agile and fast flights in the sky and thus her scales are more flexible and softer than the plate scales that adorn Mikasa's wyvern.

You glance around and see the other mounts that below to the male soldiers as well. Eren's own dragon has a similar body shape to Aurora's but his dragon is made for raw brutality in the battle field and share's the same scale type and color pallet of Mikasa's wyvern with the exception being that Eren's dragon has golden eyes. However Eren's dragon has a thicker wing membrane because of all that muscle that the dragon has to haul into the air and thus because of that, it can't stay in the air as long as Aurora can.

You absently grab a brush that's hanging up on the side of Aurora's stall.

Jean also has a Pegasus, but it is more akin to Eren's dragon, where they more made for battle than Krista's. The creature is colored in a dark chocolate brown with matching wings but the feathers are much thicker than Krista's Pegasus's. It is a creature made for the brutality of war and often shares Ymir's griffon's aggressive personality.

Reiner's mount is a large tan colored creature that looks to be a mix of a centaur and Minotaur and is often seen wielding an identical but larger war hammer that it uses to crush the skulls of demons with. More often than not, Reiner uses his mount more like a companion on the battle field instead of a means of transportation. Of course when Reiner's mount wields its war hammer, many soldiers give the creature a wide berth in the battle field mainly due to the wide arcs that Reiner's mount will form with each swing.

Bertholdt's mount is large gray furred wolf that possess crystal colored eyes and while it is a fearsome creature in battle, like its owner, it is a gentle giant while off the battle field. Often times, Bertholdt's mount is the best creature to introduce to new recruits because of the creature's gentle nature. But mostly, Bertholdt often takes the wolf on trips to visit various children within the walls.

Armin's mount was an unexpected surprise but you think that those two are quite a pair. It's a small Hyppogriffon that is a golden tawny colored creature with brown wings and a pair of bright sea blue eyes. The Hyppogriffon is loyal to a fault and seems to have a keen intuitive sense that is always alert to danger that either threatens Armin or any other rider.

Connie's mount is another wyrm colored in a similar pattern to Sasha's except in a lighter color pallet and just like their owner's, the two wyrms are two peas in a pod, so to speak.

You open Aurora's pen and lead her towards the back of the stables where live feed is always kept in stock. You bring her to the giant pool that's always filled to the brim with fish and let her have her fill while you brush her mane.

Aurora looks through the water and peers at the various species of fish that swim around in the tub. From experience, you know that she's a picky eater and with enough badgering you've been able to have the sort of fish she will eat offered from the tub.

After a few moments, you hear the telltale splash and the flopping of a fish onto the stable floor. With quick and precise movements, Aurora snaps the fish into her jaws and proceeds to eat it.

That's when another pair of footsteps enters the stables and you see Mikasa greet her wyvern and begin to saddle the creature. With an affectionate growl, Aurora nuzzles against your arm with her muzzle and gestures to her saddle on the rack where all the other saddles lay.

You take the lead and walk over to fetch her saddle and then walk back with her saddle strapped over your shoulder and the various straps that will wrap around her body in order to prevent your saddle from falling or coming loose.

After you're done, you look up from your work and see the others filing in and strapping their mounts for the coming battle as well.

Aurora, sensing your unease, nudges your shoulder comfortingly and croons. With a sigh, you stand back up and lead her out of the stables and she crouches slightly down to the ground with her shoulder lowered. To any other person, it would like she's bowing to you but you know that she's just making it easier for you to climb onto the saddle.

With ease, you slide into the saddle and do a quick check on all of the straps to be sure that they are securely tightened against Aurora's body. Satisfied you breathe in, and click your tongue against your teeth.

Aurora's body surges upward and in a quick movement, her wings snap out and with a gush of air, both of you are off flying through the air. She soars far above the rooftops and you can see crowds of people gathered in the streets cheering and shouting.

Your hair rushes past your face and Aurora's mane tickles your neck as you lean forward against her neck as she pulls her wings closer to her body and descends slightly towards the ground. Gravity and momentum pulls her downward but her wings snap back out and her tail pushes downward and she launches herself higher into the air into a series of barrel rolls and loops.

To your chagrin, she always does this but you both know that this is just her way and yours of letting some of that anxiety pass by. It's also like a silent promise; saying that, I'll be here for you.

A small smile tilts your lips as you to maneuver your way through Wall Rose and make your way to Wall Sina.

Too bad that fate has other plans in store for you…


End file.
